


Love is a Giant Explosion

by capncosmo



Series: Love is a Giant Explosion [1]
Category: Minesweeper
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 doesn't care if it's impossible, he's going to meet 7 and confess his love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Giant Explosion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkishavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkishavenger/gifts).



> Warning: This fic may explode at any time.

1 was really, really popular. He had lots of friends in his other 1s, and they would show up to hang out with him a lot. Sometimes he even got to hang out with the 2s, who were way groovy, or the 3s, who were HARDCORE. And the Giant Pointy Airship left him mostly alone, meaning he didn't explode very often at all. So, 1 thought he had a pretty good life, that he should be happy with what he had, but. But.

1 was in love with 7. He knew they could never be together, but 7 was just too cool, decked out in all black like that. 7 was so dark and grim, but 1 knew, if he could just get to know him, he would see that 7 was actually a really nice guy. 7 was just lonely, 1 just knew it, and he wanted to be 7's friend.

  
Decide it's impossible and give up   
Decide not even explosions can stand in the way of true love!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But it was impossible. 1 sighed, knowing the closest he could ever get was two tiles away diagonally. It seemed fitting it suddenly became dark above, seeing as he was in such a gloomy mood, and he didn't realize until too late that it was the Giant Pointy Airship.

"No, not here, there's a mine--!!"

(x_x)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing would stand in the way of true love for 1, he decided. He was determined to make his way across the board and see 7! Luckily, he was adjacent to a large empty patch, so he slid out and up, towards the upper left corner where 7 lived.

When he reached the end of the empty patch, he wasn't sure how to get past his fellow numbers, all guarding the perimeter.

  
Ask the 1s to let you by.   
Ask the 2 to let you by.   
Ask the 3 to let you by.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 thought asking his fellow 1s would be the best course of action. They were his friends, right? Timidly, he approached one of them.

"Hey, 1, how've you been?"

"Pretty good, 1." His brow furrowed. "Hey, what are you doing all the way up here?"

1 swallowed hard, unsure of whether to lie or not. "I just... could you tell me where the mine is around here?"

"Why?"

"I... I'm on my way to see 7."

1 started to laugh. "That's impossible!" He turned to the other 1s. "Did you hear that? 1 wants to go see 7!" Soon they were all laughing at him.

"Go home," one of the 1s said. "It's completely impossible.

Dejected, 1 sulked home. It seemed fitting it suddenly became dark above, seeing as he was in such a gloomy mood, and he didn't realize until too late that it was the Giant Pointy Airship.

"No, not here, there's a mine--!!"

(x_x)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The 2s were pretty groovy, so 1 thought maybe they'd help without asking too many questions.

"Hey 2!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey man!" 2 flashed him a peace sign. "How you been man?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Groovy, man, groovy."

"Say, 2, you wouldn't happen to know where the mines are around here, would you?"

2 looked like he was thinking hard for a moment. "Oh, duh, they're there and there, man."

"Thanks," 1 said.

He started forward before 2 called, "Wait, man, I think it's actually--!"

(x_x)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To be honest, 1 was kind of afraid of the 3s, but he didn't think he had much of a choice given how flake-y 2 was and how judgmental the 1s were.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yo," said 3. "How you doin', little man?"

"I'm fine," 1 chirped, thought not quite sincerely. He didn't really feel sincere in the face of this impossible task.

"Hey, what's got you down?"

1 was unsure of telling the truth, but something about 3's overwhelming coolness compelled him. "I'm on my way to see 7. I know it's impossible," he said quickly when it looked like 3 might protest, "but I love him, and I know, if I could just *see* him..." 1 looked down at his feet.

3 put a hand on 1's shoulder. "Love is an important thing," he intoned seriously. "I and my fellow 3s will support your love!"

"You will?" 1 said, not believing his ears.

3 pointed to the minefields. "Go that way, then turn left, then right. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, but hopefully you'll meet someone up there who can help you."

"Thank you!" 1 said, before skipping onward.

Continue

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was easy to get lost in the deserted minefields, however, and 1 began to get more and more uncertain about which way he should go. He stopped for a moment to think.

  
Decide to continue   
Decide to wait for the Giant Pointy Airship to wake some of the other numbers up

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 stood with resolve in his eyes. There was nothing that would get in the way of his love! He hesitantly took a step forward, and--

(x_x)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 decided it was probably best to wait until he could ask someone else where the mines were. He was tired besides, so he lay down to take a nap on the gray sand of the minefield.

When he awoke, there was chatter all around him. He had made it to another large empty patch, although he was glad he decided not to continue last night; his next step had been marked as a mine. He continued his journey, taking in the sights of all the numbers around him, but stopped dead when he reached the upper left corner; it was guarded by a 4.

1 hadn't had much experience with 4's, but he knew they were *really scary*. He was torn.

  
Talk to the 4   
Talk to the friendly looking 3 a few blocks down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even though she was scary, 1 thought he'd just have to talk to 4. He gathered all his courage and started forward.

"Excuse me?"

4 turned to look at him. "Can I help you?"

"Can you tell me, is there safe passage upwards of here?"

4 looked at him pointedly. "Why should I help you?"

"I.... I'm trying to see 7! I know we've never met, but I _love him_ , and even if it's impossible, I have to... I have to try!"

4's expression softened, and her eyes took on a sheen of tears. "You're lucky you came to me. This is the only way to get to 7 safely. Good luck."

1 nodded.

Continue

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 decided he'd rather go around, and made his way over to a friendly looking 3 a few blocks further down.

"Hey, you the kid on his way to do the impossible for love?"

1 nodded.

"You can get pretty far left from here, if you want."

"Thank you!" 1 said, beaming at 3.

"Hey, don't mention it. Good luck, kid!"

1 continued to the left, like 3 told him to, before he reached the ends of the field. He supposed it was time to look upwards. There was a 6 and a 5, but he didn't know what to expect of either.

  
Talk to the 5   
Talk to the 6   
Decide they're too scary and go back

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 warily approached the 5, thinking maybe a lower number would be friendlier.

"Um, excuse me?"

"What do you want?" 5 demanded, looking down his nose at 1.

"Do you know safe passage upwards of here?"

" _What?_ " the 5 said.

"I'm trying to see 7..."

5 looked at 1 like he was crazy. "I don't know who you think you are, coming up here trying to see 7 and you a _1_. You should have some idea of your _place_!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry," 1 said, backing upwards. But he didn't know the way, and--

(x_x)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 warily approached the 6, thinking she might know 7.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?" 6 asked, looked very put out that she should have to deal with a 1.

"Do you know of any safe passage upwards?"

6's eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to see 7."

"You?" 6 asked, as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Impossible."

"I have to try!" 1 said, taking the Pose of Determination.

6 scoffed and turned back to her book. "There's no safe passage northwards here. Go home, child, it's impossible."

"I--" 1 said, dejected. "I don't believe you!" He ran toward the minefield and--

(x_x)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The path got harder as he trudged upwards, but 4's information was correct. 1 kept moving forward, spurred on by the thought of finally meeting his beloved 7.

Finally he came to the top corner. This was where 7 lived, he knew, and he closed his eyes and stepped on the last tile, trusting 4's information--

 

\--then he let out the breath he was holding. He knocked politely. "Excuse me!"

The heavy door swung open slowly.

"Excuse me!" 1 called into the darkness. "I-- I've come from the bottom right corner all the way here to see you. Because, well, this is sudden, but I love you, and I was hoping... Eep!"

7 appeared suddenly out of the shadows. "You," he rasped, one eye peaking out through his black emo-bangs, "traveled that far? For _me_?"

"Um, yes?" 1 said, not really sure how to interpret 7's tone.

"That's the first time anyone's ever..." 7 looked down to the side, and 1 rushed inside to embrace him.

"It's okay, you won't be alone anymore. You have me!"

7 smiled shakily at him, and 1 returned a bright one of his own. He had known nothing would stand in the way of his love.

(^_^)


End file.
